


Don't Leave Me Behind

by tryslora



Series: And Omega Makes Family [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anniversary, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the anniversary of his first heat (and the conception of his son), Jackson bolts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt Anniversary at fullmoon_ficlet on Livejournal. I actually meant to write a kind of cute story about Derek cheering up a cranky, pregnant Jackson for their six month anniversary, but instead, this came out. Oops? As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf; I just like to play with them.

When Jackson sees the date approaching on the calendar, he expects everything to happen exactly like it did before. It was _heat_ , after all. A trick of biology that came on its own and made him crave sex—crave _Derek_ —and it left him pregnant.

He’s only just gotten used to _not_ being pregnant again.

He doesn’t want to start over. Not now.

When the morning arrives, his skin prickles, but he can’t tell if it’s from nerves or biology. It doesn’t change his plans at all. Lydia appears on his doorstep at 10am, after Derek’s left, exactly as Jackson requested. He kisses Toby before he settles him in Lydia’s arms, makes sure she has everything she needs (bottles, instructions, emergency numbers, changes of clothes).

“I _have_ babysat before,” she reminds him. Jackson knows, but it doesn’t make it any easier.

This is the first time he’s going to be apart from Toby for more than sleep since the child was conceived a year ago. The idea of it tears at Jackson’s gut, making his scars ache.

He hasn’t been away from Derek much, either, but he needs to be.

He can’t let biology control him.

He can’t let biology control their life.

He guns the Porsche to life and takes off. It’s two hours to his destination, and by the time he gets there, he can’t wait to get out of the car. He picked someplace remote, a cabin in the woods where there is no one and nothing around. No way to get into trouble here.

As soon as he stands on the ground he knows it isn’t going to be easy. Clothes are tight against his skin and he rips them off, tossing them away until he stands naked to the summer air. He spreads his hands and howls, long and low. In the distance he hears something answer, and he catalogues it to make sure it isn’t another werewolf.

He’s safe here. No dangerous scents ride the wind.

Jackson lets humanity slip away and starts to run.

His first hint that something has changed comes in the air. It drifts past his senses, making him stop in his tracks, hair standing on end. He knows that scent. _Needs_ that scent. Will fight against it with everything he has.

Blood boils; he howls his anger and frustration as he runs even harder.

Derek catches him and tackles him, forcing him to the ground. By the time they tumble to a halt, Jackson has gathered his humanity around him like a shield and lies spread-eagled under his mate.

“No,” Jackson says, even though his entire body aches to say otherwise.

“You can’t be out here alone.” Derek’s voice is tight, his frame rigid. He stays where he is for a long moment, hands too tight around Jackson’s wrists. When he pulls away, he does it quickly, as if burned, but he offers a hand to Jackson to bring him to standing as well.

“There’s a cabin.” Because the Whittemore money is good for something.

They walk back to the cabin slowly. The third time their fingers brush, Derek’s hand grips Jackson’s wrist, and a moment later he tangles their hands together.

Jackson feels something in his chest ease. For the first time that day, his skin doesn’t feel as if he needs to scratch it off. He still feels that ache riding him, but it isn’t incessant. He can breathe. Think.

Derek shoves him inside, yanks the door closed after. Jackson expects to be pushed against a wall, fucked face down on the bed… anything but stared at.

Just… stared at.

“What?” Jackson growls. Now that they aren’t touching, that tension is back and his body _reacts_ to Derek’s nearness.

“You left.”

Two words drop like stones, ripples splashing in the air between them.

Jackson blinks. “What?”

“ _You left_.” Derek’s voice is low. “You left me. You left Toby. You _left_.” With each word he stalks closer until he has Jackson backed up against the wall. Derek leans in, trapping him there with the bulk of his body, and Jackson suddenly remembers that they are both completely naked from giving in to the wolf in order to run.

“I was coming back.” Jackson doesn’t understand what the problem is. “Just… I didn’t want to be there today. It’s…”

“It’s been a year.” Derek’s hand flattens against his cheek, thumb stroking his skin. “Second heat?”

Jackson nods carefully, skin on fire where Derek touches. “I don’t want to get pregnant again. Not yet. Not until we figure out what we’re doing with Toby. Not until I figure out what I’m doing with my _life_.” Everything was rerouted so soon after high school because of _this_. Jackson hasn’t had time to be anything _but_ this in the last year.

Derek’s nod echoes Jackson’s movement. “Then we’ll make sure you don’t get pregnant. I think there might be ways we can get creative.” His grin is sharp and fond. He drags Jackson’s hands over his head, pressing them into the wall as he lowers his mouth to Jackson’s throat. He nips at the skin there, teeth sharp and quick before he sucks it into his mouth, leaving a mark.

Jackson groans. “Derek…”

“I’ll take care of you,” Derek murmurs, tracing kisses along his throat. “This isn’t like last year. If you’re not ready for another kid, you’re not ready. One’s enough for now. But you’re _mine_ , Jackson. I’m not going to let you go through this without me.” A small pause before he admits. “I thought you weren’t coming back.”

That had never occurred to Jackson. _Never_. The idea of _leaving_ permanently hasn’t been an option for most of a year now. But he can hear the fear in Derek’s voice, and he is quick to promise, “I won’t. I made sure Lydia was all set with Toby while you were out. I was planning to go back tomorrow morning.” After the heat is done.

“So we’ve got this place to ourselves tonight?” Derek pulls back, his grin sharp and feral and making things twist in Jackson’s gut to see it.

“It’s all ours.” Hands flat against Derek’s chest, tasting the planes of his body. 

Derek jerks his head towards the bed. “Then let’s see how creative we can be, keeping you satisfied. _Mate_.”

It’s a long night before it’s done, but so much better than last year.

Much, _much_ better.


End file.
